She's Like The Wind
by Ecki
Summary: The very first Alastair Black and Kumani Yuuki I've written. Thanks to Oni for the use of Alastair Black. ShadowrunxCyberpunk


Winds were whipping about the rooftop of the Beverly Hill Hotel building. A lone figure stood at the edge of the rooftop with arm outstretched as if receiving a gift.

Her long beautiful silvery hair was waving in the wind, marking her race as a dark elf. Her black brocade long coat embroidered with Chinese dragons, phoenix,

cranes, pine trees, chrysanthemum, and bamboo wrapped around her and wafted like a gaudy sail in the wind. Her salmon colored night chemise only accentuated

everything that wasn't covered by the long coat. A cup of ice cream heavily laden with chocolate chunks with a couple of spoonful eaten out of it place next to this

shadowy figure. Today has been a long day. Yuuki, as Kumani Jai likes to be called, since her first name tend to get a lot of teasing with a lot punching in response

from her in childhood, started to chant, 'Oh, Earth Mother, embrace your child. She needs all of your love and healing.' The wind wrapped around Kumani like a warm

caress. After awhile, Yuuki finally settled and sat down on the ledge with her shapely legs dangling as if she's sitting by the swimming pool ,and started in on her

chocolate chunk ice cream she had ordered from front desk. She glimpse over to the cellphone next to where she had her ice cream earlier and noted that it's

2:30am. I should go back in and get some shut eyes, she noted again to herself with great amount of reluctance. Master Inabas had said that she should take it

easy for a couple of days. At that moment, sounds of foot steps scuffling on the rough surface of the rooftop cause her ears to twitch. The footsteps sounds like a

train wreck and the Titanic meeting the iceberg combined. She contemplated reacting and decided she was too comfortable where she is and continue to make

head way into her ice cream. Not shortly after, a largish man, not pretty by any standards, moved like a small mountain towards Yuuki's direction. This largish man is

none other than, Alastair Black, the master mage. Alastair, at this moment decked out in a comfy middle eastern style short tunic night shirt with embroidered wide

cuffed pants in silk, looks more than a little crumpled. Believe me, it's not easy to look crumpled in silk, but silk does crumple easy. But, as Yuuki noted the mage's

presence, I digress. She turned to acknowledge the master mage. "Alastair." and dipped her spoon for another scoop out of her pint of wonderfully made ice cream.

Alastair raised his left hand and ran it through his hair and ruffled it. "Yuuki!" Alastair responded in less than usual confidence, "Saw you came this way. Just

thought you might need some company." Yuuki responded "But, that's more than an hour ago." and at that moment, Alastair shifted his weight uncomfortably, once

again the action gives one an impression of Alastair not being his usual 'boffo' self. "Well, I decided to see how you are doing." The wind seemed to have chose this

time to untangle the scarf that Yuuki had hastily tied in her hair, causing her hair to cascade down around her in an almost dramatic slow motion. The sight of Yuuki

in lacey unmentionable night things with her hair around her face looking like she's in need of a good tumbling, makes Alastair's blood race. Alastair, took that

moment and picked Yuuki up, surprised both her and himself, proceed to give her a deep, soulful kiss that robbed her of her ability to breathe. A kiss, that could

stop the world, heal the sick, end world hunger, achieve world peace, resurrect the Messiah, banish Satan, translate the Dead Sea scrolls, part the Red Sea, launch

rockets, set off fireworks, float the Lusitania, find the Seven Cities of Gold, unbury King Solomon's treasures, make Allen Quartermaine look like Sean Connery, and

put the maraschino cherry on top of the whip cream on a banana boat. A kiss that reaches the blackness at the far end of Yuuki's murky memories. She gave in to

that kiss that seemed to never end and she didn't want it to end. She's been dreaming of what it would like to be kissed by Alastair. Especially, after the master

mage saved her skin from being tanned so many times. Yuuki closed her ice blue eyes and gave in to the primal urge and returned that kiss.


End file.
